Vampire
, Dracula, and Mavis.]] Vampires are mythical creatures that are known for having pale skin, sharp fangs, transforming into bats and drinking blood. A camp exists that teaches vampires how to learn and use their various powers called Camp Winnepacaca. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans, Dracula and Mavis were able to carry Johnathan with ease. (In bat form) * Super Speed - Vampires are much faster then humans, Dracula was able to catch up with a Transylvanian airliner (In bat form) despite the fact that the airliner had a head start. * Super Senses - Vampires have senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any humans. * Immortality - Vampires are immortal, as they do not physically age once they become adults, and they are immune to diseases and illnesses that are dangerous to humans. * Bat Transformation - Vampires are able to transform into bats. * Flight - Vampires are able to fly. (In bat form) * Hypnosis - Vampires can hypnotize humans or other monsters to do what ever they say, they can alter memories, or erase memories; hypnosis does not work on humans or other monsters, that are blind or using contact lenses, other vampires are also immune. * Shape-Shifting - Vampires can transform into other animals, its unknown they ever shape-shift into humans. * Telekinesis - Vampires can move objects with their minds, or with hand gestures. * Body Immobilization - Vampires can stop humans or other monsters from moving, with hand gestures. Dracula performed this skill multiple times in the first film (Mostly on Johnny) and in the second film Dennis was able to use this skill to freeze his grandma Linda. * Wall Walking '-' 'Vampires can walk or crawl on any surface. Mavis demonstrated this in the first film by crawling on the walls as a kid, and walking up the wall and ceiling in her room when practicing what to say to her father. In the second film Mavis is shown dancing with her dad on the ceiling during her wedding, and later walking down the walls of Johnny's house. * '''Future Sight '-''' '''(Also apart of "Super Senses") Vampires are able to look beyond what is in front of them and view things they can't currently see. Mavis used this power in the second film to see if Dennis was in his room or not. Dennis also used this ability to see Bela's army approaching just in time to warn the others. Weaknesses * '''Garlic - Will cause a vampire's throat to swell. * Sunlight - Will burn a vampire's skin. * 'Stake '- Will kill a vampire if pierced through the heart. Known Vampires * Dracula * Martha (deceased) * Mavis Dracula * Dennis (half-vampire/half-human) * Vlad Dracula * Dana * Vampire Children Trivia * Vampires don't have a reflection. This is shown in Hotel Transylvania when Mavis practices what to say to her father by talking to a mirror, but does not show her reflection. * Unlike previous incarnations, sunlight does not kill vampires instantly, instead burns them gradually overtime. * Unlike previous incarnations, vampires do not feed from human blood. * Sunscreen is able to help protect Vampires against sunlight. Mavis is shown putting some on right before she anounces the sun will be up soon, and takes Dennis home. *Vampires don't appear in photographs. This is seen when Mavis poses for several photos during her wedding, but isn't shown in any of them. However they do appear in video, as seen when Mavis and Dracula video chat and when Mavis is looking at the security camera in the mini-mart. *Due to Dracula, Mavis, and Vlad's isolated life away from humans, other vampires like Dana and the vampire children have already been living in a modern society and possibly interact with humans through social media. *Vampires can't hypnotize other vampires. This is seen in ''Hotel Transylvania 2 ''when Dracula tires to hypnotize Dana, but is unable to do so. *Unlike other vampires in folklore, vampires do not need to be verbally invited into someone's home to enter. Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Hotel Transylvania 3